1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an R.V. toilet venting system including an exhaust blower on the upper end of the vent pipe of the system for drawing gases from above the liquid level in the holding tank of the system and further including a vent line, incorporating a float-type liquid flow preventing valve, having an inlet end for receiving gases from the interior of the associated toilet bowl and an outlet end opening into the base of the toilet bowl downstream from the flushing valve thereof, the exhaust blower thereby being operative to exhaust gases from the toilet bowl through the upper portion of the toilet holding tank and upwardly and out the vent pipe for the holding tank.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of toilet bowl venting systems heretofore have been provided for exhausting gases from within an associated toilet bowl and or exhausting gases from a toilet facility through the utilization of an exhaust blower mounted atop a vertical vent pipe of the facility. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,681,790, 4,318,192 and 4,922,557. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.